The Power Offered
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: One shot. Sometimes people can surprise you Sasuke finds out the hard way.But when you really want something sometimes you can surprise even yourself with just how far you're willing to go to get it. MM SasKyuuNaru AUish


**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for story content. **

**Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!**

Oneshot...

**_-The Power Offered-_**

He sighed staring up at the ceiling watching the shifting shadows from the tree branches outside the bedroom window.  
A cool summer breeze fluttered the curtians making the long thin sheer fabric dance and cast more moonlit shadows about the room. I don't know why we do this to each other, I hate you but I just can't stop myself because it's so damn good. Better then anything I've ever had before. Addictive. This connection we have makes it so intense it shakes even my soul. I want to hear you call my name when I make you come. I want you to want me, need me, love me for being a part of you..

Movement from the sleeping figure beside him pulled him from his drifting inner thoughts.  
Leaning down he ran his slender almost delicate hands down the smooth warm exposed chest.  
Until he stopped at his secret lovers hips before leaning down to follow his hands path with his mouth.  
Slowly nipping, licking, and sucking letting his warm breath breeze across the damp sensitive skin as he went.  
Drawing a appreciative little mewling moan from his still half asleep lovers throat.

"Oi stop that already I don't want to have to explain why I'm walking funny to people later.."

Kyuubi merely quirked up a finely arched eyebrow and smirked then continued his sensual assult on the blonde beneath him.

"Maybe seeing them pissed about me taking you for myself would be amusing kit."

"No they'd prolly lynch me if they knew I let you manifest with your own physical body.."

"I did'nt hear you complaining about my body last night."

"God you're almost as self centered and annoying as that bastard Sasuke!"

"He'd never touch you like I do and you know it. He was too stupid to see the open invitation you gave him.  
Besides he can't even see you as the powerful prized weapon that you are. His brother is'nt quite so dense.  
Pity he's so psychotic and wants to kill us or else I'd be tempted to let him catch us. So I could ravish him. He is quitea looker even if he is a bit older. Even you have to admit that brat."

"I meant it in the annoying me till I want to kill you area you damn fox now stop that and go back to sleep baka!"

"Uchiha wasthe idiot not me. He did'nt realise the power we offered him."

"No I guess he did'nt know what I offered because he still left and you're just as bad as he is fox."

"Me? I have all the power I could ever need, I just want you."

The words were practically snarled as the red head possesively pulled the blonde boyinto aembrace clutching his slender body against his ownbeforenuzzlinghis smooth tan neck. Naruto merely tilted his head back letting the other do as he pleased with a sigh.

"You already have me you greedy fuck. Cause in case you've failed to notice you ARE a part of me demontard.."

Sasuke sat outside the window of Naruto's little apartment perched on a thick tree branch.  
His mouth fixed in a surprised o of shock as he continued to stare inside wide eyed.  
He'd traveled fast and hard to get there. And had a hard time getting inside the village andpast all the damn guards and anbu patrols. Sasuke had went to go see the dobe hoping he was still awake and see if he was willing to accept him back and help him. He had ended up having to kill Orochimaru and needed the blonde to be the bait to finally trap and destroy his brother.

But what he had'nt been prepared to see was the lithe long haired, stunningly beautiful, red head in the other boys bed.  
And he could'nt fathom the mystery boys ears or tails as he molested the blonde as he tried to sleep.  
Naruto smacked at the other boys hands in irritation with a annoyed growl as if it was a normal everyday occurance.  
The red head growled and dragged one of his clawed hands across the blondes chest drawing blood.  
Then he leaned down to lap at the wounds earning him a half open eyed glare from the blonde beneath him.

"I'm serious Kyuu I just got back from a long mission today and I need some sleep you horny fuck."

"You never let me out enough! And what's wrong with me wanting to make you scream my name hmm?  
I've been inside of you for years and keeping you from being lonely, should'nt you return the favor?"

Sighing Naruto sat up fixing his gaze on the demon before it was drawn by a small movement to his window.  
Azure locked with fathomless black in silent horrifed shock.

"S-Sasuke?"

Before either could move the red head had thrown the half open window the rest of the way open.  
And had quickly jerked the pale stunned raven haired boy inside clawed hands tangled in the boys black shirt.  
Hurling him onto the bed and into the stunned blondes lap before jumping in beside them grinning widely.  
He pratically purred into the shell of the shocked brunettes ear when he spoke.

"So. How long was you listening and watching us back stabber pervert?"

Sasuke laid in stunned shock silently looking up at both before trying to sit up. Escape the only thing on his mind. Only he found himself pushed back down into the matress and the redhead suddenly ontop of him.  
His long deft clawed fingers combing soothingly through his sleek dark hair fanning it across the beds sheets.  
He stared wide eyed at Naruto as the red head slid himself flush against his body and leaned down to suck at his throat.

"You taste nice you little bastard. Not as good as Kit here but still.."

"Kyuu... You're freaking him out."

"So? Who cares? He knows what I want."

Suddenly Sasuke found his chin being gentley turned by a clawed hand that could easily rip his throat to shreds.  
His eyes locked with the slitted ones of the boy sitting astride his hips looking down at him pointedly.

"You want more power right? You decided that you need us now to get back at your brother huh?"

The red head leaned down even closer his lips brushing agaisnt the prone pale skinned boys ear as his spoke.

"You came to admit that you need him now. That you WANT him. That you want me too."

Sasuke swallowed hard before nodding. He could'nt fight the excitement or fear swirling inside of his chest.  
Or ignore the hungry look in the red head or the quiet blondes eyes.  
The demon boy laughed his breath fanning across his pale throat still holding him down with his body and gaze.

"I'll tell you what kid. Give yourself completely. Willingly and I'll think about letting the kit help you."

Sasuke merely nodded before fixing his broken gaze on the quiet blonde beside him.  
Then he realised that the redhead was suddenly gone.

"Na-"

A warm hand softly covered his mouth then the blonde leaned down and replaced it with his silky lips.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the surpriseingly warm and passionate kiss.  
He did'nt think he would like it but it was... Nice.. Really nice he could feel blood pooling in his groin.  
And the demon was right the blonde tasted delicious..

He let the blonde push him back and before he knew it his clothes was gone without him noticing.  
He melted into the searing touches and mewed into the supple mouth that was swallowing his sanity and flooding his senses.  
Sasuke pulled the blonde to him running his pale hands up and over the firm silky tanned skin and completely surrendering.  
The blonde smiled againgst his neck and took his reluctant lover to the brink over and over again.  
Just to hear the stoic aloof boy cry out his names in ecstasy and need.

Dim light hit Sasuke's eyes as he snuggled closer against the supple warmth behind him. He groaned the rolled over when the night flooded back into his reluctant mind.  
He had to fight down the sudden urge to gag in disgust at the things he had done and let be done to him.

The other boys scent clung to the sheets, his skin, and even in his hair. It was a sickingly sweet a mixture of scents like sugary candy, some kind of exotic musky spice, and sex. He sat up dragging his hands over his eyes and hung his head in shame. But it did'nt stop him from poking his toungue out of his mouth. Or from slowly running it over his kiss bruised lips tasting what he already smelled. He smiled as he felt himself grow hard instantly and shuddered at his bodys betrayal.  
Laying back down and ignoring the lightening sky he wrapped his arms around thegolden haired boy pulling him close.  
Before whispering to the fading moon and slumbering blonde clutched against his chest to his fluttering heart.

"You win you damn fox, I'm yours."

The red head behind him snuggled agaisnt his back and merely smirked before dropping his head back to his pillow.  
Quickly shifting to press closer against the pale skinned raven haired boy possesively.  
Before throwing a arm over both his and the blondes slender hips.  
His card shaped ear twitching a few times before giving off a contented purr.

* * *

And another with over100 hits and not one darn review. This makes me sad. Should I write more stories like this one? Or stick to the what I know? Feed the writer, please review? 'watery kitten eyes' 


End file.
